dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Explosion
or |similar='Angry Explosion Farewell, Mr. Tien Revenge Death Bomber Super Explosive Wave Unforgivable!' }} '''Final Explosion' (ファイナルエクスプロージョン) is a Kamikaze technique used against Majin Buu as a last resort by Vegeta in his Majin form. Overview To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. As Vegeta declares "I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!", both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. After bidding farewell to his family, as well as to Goku, Vegeta gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away. In addition to turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape, this attack is able to destroy most of Buu's body, leaving only confetti bits behind. However, due to Majin Buu's regeneration ability, he is able to reform his body, rendering Vegeta's explosion and sacrifice pointless. Super Saiyan 4 Goku metions Vegeta's technique during his fight with Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT: he wraps himself around Omega Sehnron, declares "This is the attack Vegeta used against Majin Buu!", and begins to glow and release white specks, but is talked out of using the attack by Vegeta, who has concocted a plan to fight the Shadow Dragon. Appearances in Video Games The technique is appears called Final Blast Bomb in the ''Butōden'' series (it is Vegeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden), I'll Blow You To Pieces! in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Suicide (自爆) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Super Dragon Ball Z. Final Explosion was first named so in the ''Budokai'' series; in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta kicks his opponent off the ground, then launches them back down and powers up while shouting "I'm gonna blow you to bits!!!" and after attack/defense wins, he shouts "Fight me!" thus exploding causing heavy damage to himself and his opponent. If the attack wins, the opponent is defeated and Vegeta survives with a sliver of health, and if the defense wins, it is the reverse effect. Final Explosion is Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. It is Vegeta's special attack in Jump Ultimate Stars. Its usage costs him nearly all of Vegeta's health, with the exceptions in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Vegeta uses this technique against Majin Buu while he in his base form. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Final Effort and is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree that can be learned at level 28. Unlike other skills that require EP, this technique sacrifices health and unleashes a high-hitting spiritual attack with area-of-effect properties. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques